


Loves Me More

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Silly Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Dean get into an argument about who Castiel loves more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Me More

“He loves _me_ more!”

 

“No, me!”

 

“Me!”

 

“ _Me_!”

 

“I’m his brother!”

 

“I’m his mate!”

 

“Yeah, well, he’s known me longer!”

 

“Oh, and? I’m not the one who-”

 

“Finish that sentence and I will end you, Winchester.”

 

The air between them falls still and a thin shroud of silence descends upon them. Neither dares to breathe, then... “CAS!”

 

Castiel appears beside them with a tray holding three pale glasses of lemonade chilled by five star-shaped ice cubes clinking against each other. “It’s nice to see you spending some time together again. I assume you’ve resolved your argument about which of you Sam favors?”

 

“No. _Dean_ here changed the subject to the even more obvious question of who you love more. The answer is, always has been, and always will be _me._ Right, Cassie?” Gabriel asks, sending his brother a too-wide smile before resuming his glaring contest with Dean.

 

“And _Gabriel_ refuses to admit that you and Sam love _me_ more. Back me up here, Cas,” Dean growls.

 

“You are such _children_ sometimes! Gabriel, you’re my brother, and I love you. Dean, you’re my soul mate, and I love you. And I’d love both of you even more if you stopped fighting!” With that, Castiel shoves the tray of lemonade in Gabriel’s hands and flutters off.

 

“That was sort of silly of us,” Gabriel admits once the lemonade settles.

 

“Yeah, dude. I mean, what were we thinking?” Dean shakes his head and reaches for a glass. “And besides, I know that I can count on Adam loving me more than you.”

 

Gabriel gasps. “What? No! He loves _me_ more!”

 

“No, me!”

 

“Me!”

 

“ _Me_!”


End file.
